


Incendio

by hotfruits



Series: Harry Potter AU [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is nervous about his first date with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incendio

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

 

_thirty-nine hours, five minutes, and forty-three seconds_

 

 

 

Spencer collapsed onto his bed with a groan, his hands covering his face. A moment later and he felt the bed dip, followed by a small hand rubbing his chest. “Why are you so nervous?” J.J. questioned, and Spencer uncovered his face to glance at her; she was smiling, but her eyes were worried.

“Where to begin…” Spencer sighed, turning his gaze towards Penelope and Emily and watching them rifle through his trunk. “I’ve never been on a date before, all of my clothes make me look like a professor, I’m a total weirdo…”

“But that’s what everyone loves about you,” J.J. giggled, causing Spencer’s mouth to twitch upwards in a near smile. It disappeared as soon as J.J. asked, “Spence, is this about Maeve?”

Spencer’s brow furrowed as he frowned, recalling his last memory of Maeve; or rather, her gentle tone over the phone, soothing away his worries and bringing peace into his life. “It’s been a year since the accident,” J.J. interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality, “And I’m sure Maeve would want you to move on and be happy.”

“She would,” Spencer agreed, his voice no higher than a whisper.

“Hey guys,” Emily’s voice broke the moment that had fallen over them, and both J.J. and Spencer sat up, giving her their full attention. “What do you think?” she gestured towards Penelope, who let out an excited “Ta da~!” as she revealed the two items behind her back.

J.J. clapped enthusiastically, while Spencer grinned.

 

 

 

_twenty-three hours, fifty-four minutes, and twenty seconds_

 

 

 

Spencer rushed to his afternoon appointment, his messenger bag hanging haphazardly over his shoulder. Once he reached the classroom, he shoved the door open and made his way towards the center of the room, where Professor Rossi and a chess board were waiting for him.

“Hey kiddo,” Dave greeted with a pleased smile, as Spencer dropped his bag and took the seat across from Dave. “So,” Dave’s smile turned mischievous, as he began to play the game, “Word on the street is, you and Derek Morgan are the new “It” couple.”

“What does that even mean?” Spencer asked with a chuckle, moving one of his pawns.

“It means you two have a couple name. Several, actually.”

“Do I even want to know?”

Dave shook his head and moved his pawn.

“I was talking with the girls last night, about my nerves over this date…” Spencer trailed off, eyes on the board as he calculated his next move; he moved a different pawn forward, and continued, “I thought I’d feel better, but I just keep worrying.”

“What did you and the girls talk about?”

“Maeve, mostly, but also my general inexperience in dating,” Spencer awkwardly replied, moving his Knight.

Dave sat back, the game temporarily forgotten as he folded his hands over his stomach and gave Spencer a considering look. After a moment, he said, “You’re wondering how you’re going to tell Derek about your mother, and then worrying over how he’ll take it.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Not at all,” Dave leaned forwards and moved his rook, resuming the game, “But it’s only the first date, Spencer. Have fun; drink some butterbeer, make out by the Shrieking Shack, you know,” Dave shrugged, while Spencer rolled his eyes, “Normal teenage stuff.”

“Normal teenage stuff,” Spencer repeated, trying to squash his nerves.

 

 

 

_two hours, eight minutes and twelve seconds_

 

 

 

“Normal teenage stuff,” Spencer reminded himself as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his black jeans, and debated on whether he should tuck in his dark green button down or not. He decided to leave it loose, and continued his self-talk, “Normal teenage stuff, which doesn’t include your mother or dead girlfriend, but making out by a creepy shack.”

Spencer sighed, running a weary hand through his curly hair.

 

 

_zero hours, two minutes, and five seconds_

 

 

 

Derek whistled as he met him outside the Leaky Cauldron, causing Spencer to flush in embarrassment. “Damn, pretty boy, where have you been all my life?”

“Mostly over there,” Spencer gestured back towards the castle with his phone, before adding, “Although I did spend quite a lot of time avoiding you.”

Derek busted out laughing, shaking his head at Spencer, “And now my geek has jokes, great,” he said sarcastically, before leading them inside. They found a table in the corner, and while waiting for Madame Callaghan to bring them their drinks, began to talk; or rather, Derek talked and Spencer listened. He enjoyed the stories about Derek’s sisters the most, and how the two girls would use magic to sometimes play jokes on their muggle mother. He also enjoyed the stories about Penelope, and the crazy shenanigans the two of them would get into.

“I’ve been talking too much,” Derek paused, taking a swig from his drink. “Tell me more about you, Spencer.”

“Um…I don’t really know what to say.”

“Say whatever comes to mind, gorgeous.”

Spencer took his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying the flesh between his teeth. What do normal teenagers talk about on dates?

“Did you know that there are twelve uses for Dragon’s Blood?”

Spencer mentally cursed himself, while Derek’s expression turned curious.

“I mean-”

“Twelve?” Derek interrupted, “I know it can be used to clean ovens, and I think I read somewhere that it’s used to cure Verruca. Right?”

Spencer nodded, a genuine smile forming on his face.

“Tell me about the other ten uses?”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, resting his elbows on the table and giving Spencer his full attention. “I’m curious, and you’re much more fascinating to learn from than a book.”

Spencer rolled his eyes at Derek’s flirting remark, but continued to smile as he confidently spoke about the other ten uses for Dragon’s Blood, his hands gesturing wildly through the air. Derek listened patiently, and only interrupted Spencer once, in order to grasp his hand.

And Spencer, taking Dave’s advice, laced their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the chess scene is inaccurate; I literally know nothing about chess. I just used google.


End file.
